The present invention relates, in general, to a sanding brush assembly, and more particularly to a sanding brush assembly of a type having a metallic base body formed about its circumference or on its end face with grooves spaced at an angular distance from one another for detachably receiving in form-fitting or force-fitting engagement clamping elements of strip brushes, with sanding segments being secured to the base body between the strip brushes and supported by the strip brushes.
These types of sanding brush assemblies are also known as rotary brushes and can be used in sanding machines for sanding, dusting, cleaning, polishing and structuring of wood, metal, plastics or the like. The base body has a bore for placement on a sanding shaft, with the strip brushes containing an array of bristles made, for example, of horsehair, wire, abrasive grain, fiber or other like material.
The sanding segments form the sanding means and rest upon the strip brushes trailing in direction of rotation of the base body, thereby realizing also a sanding action of uneven or profiled workpieces. These sanding segments are subject to wear so that the sanding action deteriorates after a certain sanding operation. In conventional sanding brushes, the sanding segments extend into the interior of the base body, thereby forming a reserve which is used to compensate progressive wear of the sanding segments. This, however, requires the operator to, for example, loosen screw fasteners in order to pull out the sanding segments by a certain length. Thus, the readjustment of the sanding segments becomes rather cumbersome. Moreover, a relatively great length of sanding segments remains as residue, when further compensation of wear is no longer possible. This length is defined as the distance of the outer edges of the strip brush from the outer surface or end face of the base body.